


The Night Turns To You

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the inception_kink prompt in round 6: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9327.html?thread=16937839#t16937839">Arthur's been playing the piano since he was five, and finds it to be the strongest release from the stress of his job. Something happens (they stumble in on him, he agrees to play for them, whatever) that allows Ariadne and Eames to watch him play. They watch him in awe (focusing on his fingers), and are simultaneously impressed and aroused. After Arthur's done playing, sex ensues.</a> I even did research to find the piece that Arthur would play, because alas, I never learned to play piano myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Turns To You

The sound of a piano concerto woke Ariadne from sleep. It had been a particularly rough run that day; the mark had not only had training in dream defense, he had taken out the extractor almost as soon as he had identified him. Ariadne had switched gears to distract the mark, flirting with him. Eames had to shift to a woman's form to provide competition for Ariadne, stroking the mark's ego. That had left Arthur in charge of the extraction, and he managed to dodge the armed projections. It had been difficult to see Ariadne and Eames flirt with someone else who was a complete jackass, running his hand up Ariadne's thigh and trying to cop a feel. He couldn't help but wish that Cobb had been their extractor; even pulling a Mr. Charles, Cobb had managed to get the job done nine times out of ten. Every replacement so far had come up wanting.

He had been quietly furious even though the job was successfully completed, and they were down another extractor. Arthur had lit into him and fired him before the man's jaw could come off of the floor.

Ariadne had always thought that Arthur liked classical music because it was calming. This particular piece that woke Ariadne wasn't calming at all. It was a roar across the keys, fury translated to be played in the key of C major. She scrubbed her eyes and wished she remembered more of her own piano lessons from when she was a child. But all the forced lessons in the world hadn't been able to stick when all she wanted to do was draw and build. Ariadne clambered out of the bed she shared with Arthur and Eames and tied her robe around herself to pad into the living room. She disturbed Eames a little but shushed him and motioned for him to go back to sleep. "I'm getting Arthur."

She stopped short in the living room. The old upright piano she couldn't bear to part with, even though she stopped playing when she was twelve, had always been shut and more of a conversational piece. But Arthur was attacking the keys to play the concerto, shoulders bent and emotion pouring out of him. She didn't step further into the room, not wanting to disturb him. Eames bumped into her after a moment, and they both stood there in the archway leading to the living room, watching Arthur play. His dextrous fingers flew across the keys, reminding Ariadne only too well of how those fingers felt as they flew across her skin and drove her to dizzying heights.

Eames slid an arm around Ariadne's waist. "Gorgeous, isn't he?" he asked, voice pitched just low enough for Ariadne to hear without disrupting Arthur's concentration. She could feel his smile against her cheek as he leaned down to hold her tight. He swayed with her, almost but not quite dancing, his breath warm and comforting by her ear.

When Arthur finished, he leaned heavily against the keys. It took some time for him to notice Ariadne and Eames standing there. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Didn't mean to wake you, sorry. I couldn't sleep too well." Ariadne came forward, Eames following her. She dropped a kiss onto his forehead and took a look at the sheet music. It was [Piano Concerto No 3 in C major, Op 26](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zdX5wEscAk) by Prokofiev, one that Ariadne had never learned how to play. "It's always helped me think better," he said with a half smile, looking up at the two of them.

"I didn't know you could play, darling," Eames murmured, appreciation clear in his voice.

"Since I was five," Arthur replied with a smile. He opened his arms so Ariadne could sit in his lap and burrow her head on his shoulder. "I used to hate it, but after a while it helped calm me down."

"Shove over on the bench." Eames plopped down beside the other two, his hand sliding across Ariadne's leg as he pushed aside her robe. "And to think I used to tease you about those hands, Arthur."

He grinned and playfully ran his fingers along the side of Ariadne's robe, tickling her. "I told you they were useful."

"Wanna show us how useful?" Ariadne asked, beginning to kiss the side of his neck.

"Are you propositioning me?" Arthur asked in mock indignation. "Here I was, playing my heart out, and all you're thinking about is getting me into bed?"

"Yep," Ariadne chirped, smiling against the skin of his neck, her hands sliding beneath his sleep shirt.

"Got a problem with that?" Eames added, hand coming around to pull on the belt to Ariadne's robe.

"Hm... I may need to think about that..." Arthur's voice trailed off as Ariadne slid one hand down the front of his sleep pants. "Okay, maybe thinking is overrated."

"Attaboy," Eames said approvingly. "Back to bed."

"Here is good," Ariadne murmured, taking Arthur's earlobe between her teeth. "I want to see you use those fingers," she said, voice husky with desire. She moved off of the bench and pulled Arthur to his feet. She got rid of his sleep shirt and Eames was helpful enough to pull down the pants. Ariadne had Arthur lie down on the floor, then moved to straddle his waist. She pushed on his shoulders to have him lie flat on his back. She shrugged out of her robe and Eames helped toss it aside as she drew her nightgown over her head. She leaned down to lick at Arthur's cock, and he sucked in a breath when the tip of her tongue touched it. Eames curled around the top of Arthur's prone form and kissed him, long and deep, his tongue sliding into Arthur's mouth. Arthur had one hand tangled in Eames' hair and the other was resting along Ariadne's shoulder.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, still teasing, then took him deep into her mouth. Arthur groaned and shifted his hips up to thrust into her mouth. Ariadne pulled back and sat on her haunches, a grin in place as she let her jaw loosen up a bit. She raked her nails gently across his abdomen before diving down for another mouthful. Arthur let out a groan that was swallowed up by Eames' mouth over his. He let his hand trail down along Eames' tattooed shoulder until he could reach into Eames' boxers. Eames hissed and let his eyes slide shut at the contact. He shifted the stance of his hips to give Arthur better access, his hand cupping the back of Arthur's neck.

Ariadne in the meantime shifted and dropped soft, feathery kisses along Arthur's cock, then moved up to kiss his abs. She pulled his hand to her breast, and Arthur obligingly began to roll her nipple between his fingers. She slid a finger inside her own growing wetness then dragged it along his perineum. Arthur groaned, his hand tightening on Eames' cock, and Ariadne smiled against his stomach. She dragged her fingers back inside her, pumping them hard to get her fingers slick and coated. Then she started to work a finger into Arthur, gently stretching him. Eames, who had broken his kiss to breathe, grinned at Ariadne. "C'mere, love. I can help with that." She shifted position so that Eames' free hand worked its way between her legs as she worked on Arthur. He groaned beneath them as Ariadne gasped in pleasure. She leaned back down to take Arthur into her mouth as she worked her finger slowly in and out of him, and Arthur jerked his hips at the contact. She slid her hand around Eames' erect cock, her hand brushing against Arthur's. Their fingers tangled around him, making him sigh and groan.

When he was too close to coming right there and then, he hissed and jerked out of their grasp. Untangling himself and kicking off his boxers, Eames shifted to kneel between Arthur's spread legs. Arthur slid his fingers along Ariadne's thigh then curled his long fingers inside of her wet heat. Eames slid his slicked fingers inside of Arthur, picking up where Ariadne left off. Ariadne whimpered and came, leaning against his chest with her luscious ass in the air. Arthur didn't stop, but worked her with those fingers and stroked the back of her head with his other hand. She turned and shifted so that they could kiss, tongues tangling together. Like this, he made her come again, her entire body shaking. "I want you," he moaned to Ariadne, his own legs shifting restlessly under Eames' continual strokes. "Both of you," he groaned, reaching out with one hand toward Eames.

She shifted to straddle his waist and sink down on top of him. Once Ariadne had rocked against him a few times, Eames slowly pushed his way inside Arthur as well. Arthur groaned and writhed beneath the two of them. Eames cradled one of Ariadne's breasts in one hand and grasped Arthur's hip with his other. Ariadne braced herself on Arthur, and he held her to help keep her balance. The three of them fell into an easy rhythm, gradually speeding up as the pleasure built up. Ariadne came first, clenching down tight on Arthur before collapsing into his arms. He grunted, lifting his hips slightly, close himself. The shift in angle was just enough for Eames to slide in _just right,_ and he came with a cry, spilling into Ariadne. That was just enough pressure to get Eames to come as well.

The three of them lay tangled together, and slowly pulled apart. "I suppose I should play more often?" Arthur asked, voice still a little breathless.

Ariadne laughed and pillowed her head on his chest. "Absolutely."

The End


End file.
